


Day 12: That's the story you're going with?

by SaiTheWriter



Series: Turkstober2020 [12]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Tags Are Hard, Turks (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiTheWriter/pseuds/SaiTheWriter
Summary: Reno makes a call, and faces the consequences.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: Turkstober2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Turkstober 2020





	Day 12: That's the story you're going with?

**Author's Note:**

> It ran on longer than expected. If there's enough interest in this, I'll add a bonus chapter for the actual punishment.

“And that’s what happened.” Reno murmured, wide eyed earnestness in his features. That had to be the first clue. Reno could lie without a blink, a casual thing that sounded as easy as breathing for him. But when he needed to for Tseng, he always tried too hard. That’s what happened when your loyalty was too complete.

For several moments, there was silence from Tseng’s direction where he sat, fingers tapping away to the console before him. Eventually he breathed out a low sigh and tilted his head back up, peering first at Reno, then his state of undress. The man was always rumpled, that was never a question, unfortunately. No, what was the question happened to be the rain damp wetness of his shirt, darkening his suit jacket and slacks into a faint glisten where it had sagged down to the rest of his uniform. “That’s the story you’re going with?” Tseng responded at last, his voice neutral as always.

“It ain’t a story if it’s true, sir.” Reno responded, sticking to his guns. The silence in the room at his remark was deafening, only broken by the sickly plopping sound that happened when the water that had gathered at the tip of his jacket hem fell to the polished floor. By then his honest look had lost its shine, almost letting forth the nervous glint swimming behind his gaze.

“Reno.”

“Yeah?” He offered cautiously.

“It’s almost officially after hours. Do you have anything to add to your statement?” An olive branch, really. He watched the Turk mull over it for a split second, the stubborn brow coming down, and knew before hearing his response what it would be.

“No sir, that’s all I got.” Reno seemed committed to his statement, and more’s the pity.

Another low breath came from the other man, fingers steepling before him while he brought his gaze back down to the frozen images on his screen. “Public Security sent me some choice pictures of a culprit sneaking into their department and making off with something of theirs. They were not...open about the article in question, but explained that it must be retrieved at all costs and promptly destroyed due to tampering.”

He watched the redhead let out a low breath, his own hand reaching out to tap pointedly at the desk. Tseng didn’t have to wait long before the slim black flash drive was settled on his desk, fingers closing around the nodule with pressed lips. “What’s on it?” Tseng questioned softly, voice barely above a low thrum.

“Shit’s all about us. He had bugs everywhere.” There was low barely bridled hatred in his voice, threading through his huff. “Cleaned ‘em up, figured he had a copy somewhere. Couldn’t let it ride.” He paused, looking guilty for the barest second before stubborn pride bristled once again. “I took the chance and grabbed it.”

“And your reasoning for not telling me, your superior in the department that was being looked in on in the first place?”

“I knew you’d tell me I couldn’t go, make me wait for a proper briefing. By then that shit woulda been in the president’s office and we’d be fucked.” The growl and urgency in his voice was clear, but his care was just as such. 

“Reno.” His bristling halted, the firm call of his name causing a sharp exhale while he forced himself to calm down. Tseng waited a moment more before continuing. “Thank you.” Immediately the redhead halted, eyes wide in surprise. “You acted quickly, and from the look of it, carefully. Heidegger had no idea it was us, you covered your tracks well.”

Reno licked his lips, unsure of what to do with the sudden praise. Hesitantly he twitched his lips upward, regaining a bit of his cocky nature. 

“But.” The smile fell away immediately. “That would have been the same order I would have given you to complete had you just  _ told _ me.” Tseng hammered home, brow furrowed. “You’re my second, Reno. I trust you to do what needs to be done in moments of need, but that requires communication.” The way his shoulders slipped down showed the Wutaian man just how much that hit scored. “You’re on desk duty for a month.”

The redhead immediately opened his mouth to argue, his eyes narrowed. “Tseng come on, you gotta understand I only did it cuz we were in dan-”

Gloved hands slammed upon the desk, the sound of the chair clattering on usually noiseless wheels was loud as he stood, leaning forward towards the Turk. “And I knew that!” He hissed, voice tight with control. “Dammit Reno, I knew as soon as you first grew suspicious last week and started snooping. But you didn’t tell me. Don’t you understand why there was only one copy left? Did you not perhaps think there might be some reason for that?” 

He seemed at a loss, mouth opening and closing, fighting to find that snappy comeback he was so well known for.

“Desk duty for a month, you’re lucky it’s not more than that. It will give you time to go through what they’d learned and perhaps find the reason they started in the first place.” Rising up, Tseng slowly rounded his desk and moved towards the rain dampened man, reaching out to brush wet locks back from slicking his face. “I’m disappointed, Reno. You let your pride overshadow your instincts.”

His fingers tightened briefly in that hair, tilting his head up so he could no longer hide from that disappointed look. “You didn't think you could trust me.” Outright the Turk flinched, taking the verbal blow like it was physical. “I want you to go home. Clean yourself off, warm up. I’ll be along in an hour. You know what to do.”

It was a testament to the guilt he felt that Reno made no more protests, merely swallowing thickly and offering a jerky nod. It seemed to be what Tseng had wanted, for he returned it, eyes solemn but warmer. A gloved thumb shifted up, tracing the arch of that vibrant tattoo along his cheek. “Good boy.” Tseng murmured, the approval enough to cause a shiver through the Turk in front of him. He pressed briefly into the touch, as if steeling himself, before pulling away and turning, offering him nothing more than a backward glance.

Tseng returned to his seat as the door closed, his gaze distant while he went through the motions of finishing his work, already planning out the punishment to be had when he returned home.


End file.
